Red
by TaylorHubbard115
Summary: Kamijo has a surprise laced in red for Teru


**Title: ****Red**

**Pairing: **Kamijo/Teru

**Genre: **Romance/Smut

**Synopsis: ****Kamijo has set up a little surprise for Teru after rehearsal**

Blindfolded, Teru followed the lead of Kamijo who held his hand, leading him through unnecessary hallways of a hotel room, just to keep him guessing. The whole while, Teru giggled and stumbled after Kamijo, tripping over his large boots. The two of them still haven't changed from their dress rehearsal wear. Teru was too excited to see this surprise to even care that he was stumbling and tripping over everything. "_Are we there yet~?_" Teru asked sweetly, giggling to himself.

The taller male smirked and stopped in front of a hotel room he had reserved for about a few days in advance to get everything ready. Pulling the key to the room from his pocket, Kamijo opened the door and helped Teru to step inside and closed the door behind him. Standing behind him now, Kamijo placed his powerful hands on the boy's shoulders and gave him a small squeeze and kissed the crook of his neck, nuzzling his face into it and sighed hotly against him. Lifting his hands, he pulled the blindfold from his lover and smirked.

Teru gasped in delight when he saw the room. It could have been mistaken for a large room in an elegant manor. The bedsheets were switched out with red and alabaster silken sheets and pillows. Rose petals were scattered around the room, sprinkled on dresser tops and around the bed and over the pillows. Elegant rose vases decorated the two nightstands and champagne in a ice bucket at the foot of the bed.

"_K-Kamijo! What is this~?_" Teru gasped happily, looking around the room while leaning against his lover. His head tilted back and their lips met in a sweet, secret kiss. There was no need for explaining in words what was going to happen here. They both knew. They both wanted it.

Soon they were on the silken sheets, Teru laid out sinfully and the vocalist took plenty of time in removing those pesky clothes from his lovers long, slender frame. The clothing was complex and damn near infuriating for Kamijo. They couldn't rip these because they needed them for the next day's concert, and the next, and the next. With Teru giggling like an idiot underneath him, Kamijo pulled his clothing off, tossing the clothes to the floor. At last, the boy was bare beneath him, unabashed. They've been like this before on more than one occasion, and Teru felt no need to be shy about himself now.

Then his mouth was on him. Teru writhed beneath while those wonderful lips explored and teased. Goosebumps graced the flesh and skin crawled deliciously. Then those lips found his most sensitive place, enveloping him in that wet heat and covering him hotly. Teru's hips rolled up hotly into Kamijo's mouth, making the boy mewl in delight. He brought a hand to his mouth, biting his finger and watched the man on him go down. Those smoldering eyes locked with his and he moaned in response.

Kamijo sat up straight, pulling his jacket off of himself and tossed it to the ground, doing the same with the rest of his clothing, sitting above his lover, bare and handsome. Leaning forward, their lips met in a powerful embrace. Limbs interlocked, connecting them and making them nearly one. Nearly. Just not yet, they were so close. Hips rolled and met, groaning voices intermingled.

There was no denying that they needed each other. "_In the drawer, Little Teru-chan,_" he whispered to his lover. The boy nodded and hurried and rolled over, opening the drawer and grabbing the surprise inside. Lube. He hadn't seen this sort before and before he could look at it up close, Kamijo took the bottle and grabbed Teru's hips, forcing the boy onto his knees. The other completely gave his trust to the other and wriggling his rear towards him.

Kamijo put a glob of the lube into his palm and rubbed his hands together and began to massage the boy's rear. A gasp escaped the boy's lips as a finger pressed into him, making his back arch downwards. Hands grabbed at the bedsheets and Teru mewled cutely beneath him. "_You're so beautiful like this, Little Teru-chan,_" Kamijo whispered to him, leaning down and kissing his hips, smirking. Now, Kamijo started to lube himself up and pressed against him. The boy beneath moaned sweetly, pressing himself closer and shivered, silently begging.

Then he pressed in. Moans rose and hips met. Hands pulled the bed sheets and writhed in delight. Slapping skin echoed in the room, mixing with the sounds of their sweet moans. They didn't know how long they were like this. They just knew that before long, Teru was on his back with Kamijo over him, pressing deep into him. Deep gasps and moans filled the room and the two shared a moment of pure ecstasy and delight.

They collapsed in a heap, panting heavily and moaning tiredly. Drool dribbled down Teru's lips and the other chuckled breathlessly and kissed his lips sweetly and rolled over next to his lover and he sat up, pressing Teru's chest to keep him down and grabbed a few wine glasses and filled them with champagne, leaning back and sitting against the headboards. Teru leaned against his lover and took his glass, sipping it slowly. "_I love you, Little Teru-chan,_" Kamijo whispered to him, kissing the top of his head.

"_I love you too~_"


End file.
